


I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings

by topazblossom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Play, Character A sits in Character B's lap and they make out, Clit Rubbing, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Lap Sex, Making Love, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Squeezing buttocks while making out, Strap-Ons, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblossom/pseuds/topazblossom
Summary: Opening their suite's door while Cheryl kissed her jaw and up to behind her ear seemed almost impossible, but after a few tries Toni finally succeeded, and before closing it she made sure to hang theDo Not Disturbsign on the handle.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 97
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theharleyquinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharleyquinn/gifts).



It was a night of celebration.

After almost a decade of dating, Toni Topaz had finally popped the question and Cheryl Blossom, who was more than excited to finally get rid of her cursed last name thanks to her pending nuptials, had accepted her proposal the moment she saw the ring, not even letting the shorter girl finish her thoughtful speech.

Their date had been perfect, every single detail planned meticulously so nothing would go wrong and it was a night neither woman would forget, but their evening was far from done and that's how they found themselves tangled in a mess of lips and limbs as the hotel's elevator took them to their floor.

To celebrate Toni's 21st birthday a few years back, Cheryl had taken the younger girl to Las Vegas for the weekend, and since then they had been visiting Sin City at least once a year. The pink haired woman thought it was the perfect place to propose to the love of her life, exactly in front of the fake Eiffel Tower that the taller girl loved so much, and she was proud to say that her plan had been a success.

A ding like sound indicating that they had arrived to their destination pulled Toni back to reality. The elevator's doors opened to reveal a large hall leading them to their suite, and the shorter girl had to physically pull Cheryl away from her neck to be able to start walking to their room.

They weren't drunk, but Toni felt like it. She supposed this was what true happiness felt like. Knowing that Cheryl would be her wife in a few months filled her heart and made her feel complete. And she knew the redhead felt the exact same way.

Opening their suite's door while Cheryl kissed her jaw and up to behind her ear seemed almost impossible, but after a few tries Toni finally succeeded, and before closing it she made sure to hang the **Do Not Disturb** sign on the handle.

They walked to the bedroom inside their suite, articles of clothing coming off their bodies as they made their way to the bed, happy giggles filling the air the more naked they got.

The couple had been seeing each other naked since they were teenagers, but Toni's heart still skipped a beat whenever she saw the redhead wearing her ivory colored birthday suit. To this day, Toni had no idea how Cheryl's skin was so soft, but she loved it. She was obsessed with touching that pale skin and leaving marks on it.

Once naked, they climbed on the bed, Toni sitting in the middle of it before Cheryl straddled her waist and sat on her lap, lips finding their way in a slow but sensual kiss that became hotter with every passing minute.

The redhead's hands tangled on pink locks of hair as tanned fingers squeezed her future wife's ass. Cheryl moaned into Toni's mouth and started grinding her hips, rubbing her clit against the shorter woman's pubic bone and becoming wetter by the second.

Toni tightened her grip on Cheryl's ass and pulled her even closer, their nipples rubbing against each other's as the redhead kept the movements of her hips, and after a couple of minutes the pink haired girl pushed her fianceé away, spat between their pussies and angled the taller girl's body so their clits were touching.

The added saliva made it easier for them to rub against each other, and soon both women were a moaning mess, panting into the other's mouth between kisses. Toni helped Cheryl to grind her hips when she noticed that she was getting tired, and her lips attached themselves to a pale collarbone, licking and biting the skin to leave small marks.

The pink haired woman could feel her orgasm fast approaching, and not wanting to reach the edge without her lover, she lowered her head until her lips were sucking on the redhead's left nipple, her tongue flicking the hard nub before paying the same attention to her right nipple until she felt Cheryl's hips losing their constant pace as her orgasm took over her body, Toni following close by.

The shorter woman collapsed onto the bed, bringing the redhead with her as she laid on top, and they took a few minutes to normalize their breathing and help their sweaty bodies to cool off.

"Ready for round two?" Asked Toni with a smirk and she felt Cheryl chuckling against her chest.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Replied the redhead.

Seeing as it was an important evening, Toni had brought their favorite toy along with them and she was eager to use it on her future wife. Kissing Cheryl's soft cheek, she rolled them over so the shorter woman was now on top before getting off the bed and looking for her suitcase, where a harness with a purple strap-on dildo attached to it waited for her.

Finding what she was looking for, she put on the harness and made her way back to the edge of the bed, Cheryl looking at her with dark eyes from her new position against the pillows, and Toni licked her lips when the redhead bent her legs and opened them wider for her, exposing her dripping pussy.

"You're so ready for me, babe. So eager. But I didn't tell you to get in that position." Toni shook her head as the redhead bit her bottom lip. "Get on your knees. Hands on your back." She ordered as she moved to a similar position to the one Cheryl had taken, but her hands weren't behind her back.

Using a hair tie around her wrist, Toni pulled red hair into a ponytail, kissing Cheryl's forehead before dropping her hands to her sides. "Suck my cock, baby. Get it wet and ready for your pussy."

Cheryl moaned at her words but did as she was told, bending her body until her mouth was wrapped around the purple dildo, and it only took her a few bobs of her head to set a constant rhythm, taking more of the silicone length with every movement until it hit the back of her throat. The redhead had years of experience, so she relaxed her muscles and deep throated the thick dildo, feeling spit drip from the corners of her mouth and down her chin as she choked a little, but she loved this feeling.

Soon she felt tanned fingers tangling on her red locks as Toni started fucking her mouth, her nose burying in the base of the fake cock whenever the shorter girl thrusted into her, and Cheryl couldn't be wetter, her arousal dripping down her thighs and damping her skin.

"You like that, don't you? You love being my little slut. Always ready to take my cock in whatever hole I want to use. You look so pretty like this, on your knees sucking me off." Cheryl moaned into the dildo, feeling close to cumming as Toni started caressing her cheek and chin, cleaning up the excess of saliva.

Before she could be sent over the edge, the pink haired woman pulled from her hair until she let go of the dildo with a popping sound, and her cheeks got redder at the look of pure love and lust in Toni's eyes.

"On your hands and knees. I want to see that perfect arch, baby. Don't disappoint me." Ordered Toni, and Cheryl was quick to do as told.

Toni positioned herself behind the redhead and held her hip with her left hand, her right one gripping the dildo between her legs to brush the tip against Cheryl's soaked folds, hearing her moan loudly in return.

"You ready, babe?" Toni asked in a soft tone, her hand caressing Cheryl's lower back as she admired the perfect arch she asked her to form, proud of her girl for being so obedient.

"Yes, TT." Cheryl panted more than replied, her legs opening a little wider so Toni wouldn't have a problem sliding in.

Moving the tip of the purple length to Cheryl's entrance, Toni pushed expertly until she was buried inside the redhead, a cry of pleasure coming out from the taller woman as the pink haired girl moaned at the feeling of the base of the dildo rubbing against her clit.

Toni set a familiar pace, one that she knew both enjoyed equally, her hands gripping ivory hips tightly as she pushed the redhead to her at the same time as she thrusted forward, making sure to hit her g-spot whenever she was buried to the hilt.

The shorter woman grabbed the tie holding Cheryl's hair into a ponytail and pulled from it, seeing as red cascades descended down a pale back before tangling her fingers through it and pulling hard, making the arch more noticeable and changing the angle of her thrusts, going even deeper if possible.

Cheryl's moans filled the room, and Toni knew it wouldn't take much longer until her fianceé was cumming, but she wanted to help her to get there faster and she knew what she had to do.

"Get them wet for me." Said Toni as she moved her index and middle fingers in front of Cheryl's mouth, the redhead taking the hint immediately and wrapping her lips around them, sucking on the digits to get them wet like her fianceé asked her to, and once they were soaked she let go of them with a popping sound. "Good girl." Toni praised her, earning a loud whine in return that made the pink haired woman smirk. Cheryl was a sucker for words of praise.

Toni brought her soaked fingers to Cheryl's puckered hole and slid them in slowly, feeling the redhead's body tense for a second at the intrusion before she relaxed and thrusted back to take more of the shorter girl's digits inside her anus.

With the strap-on and her fingers double teaming to fuck Cheryl's cunt and asshole at the same time, it didn't take long before the redhead was stumbling over the edge, loud moans and whines filling the room as she rode her orgasm.

Once finished, she collapsed forward onto the bed, pulling the dildo and Toni's digits out of her body with the sudden movement. Cheryl was panting, her body covered in sweat, but a big smile framed her face and the pink haired woman's heart grew tenfold at the beautiful sight.

Laying on her back next to the redhead, Toni took the harness off and dismounted the dildo, bringing it to her mouth to suck Cheryl's juices off as her right hand moved between her legs, rubbing her clit to make herself cum before feeling three of her fianceé's fingers entering her and fucking her to help her reach her orgasm. Toni moaned around the silicone cock, her tongue licking along the length to get all of the redhead's arousal, and when said girl curved her fingers in that way the pink haired woman loved so much she saw stars.

All it took was Cheryl's lips wrapping around Toni's left nipple and biting it for the shorter woman to start cumming, the dildo between her lips muffling the sounds trying to leave her mouth, and when she was done riding her orgasm, the redhead brought her soaked fingers to her own mouth and licked them clean.

Throwing the purple dildo somewhere on the bed, Toni turned to her side and smiled to her future wife as she wrapped an arm around her waist, Cheryl copying her position and interlacing her fingers with her fianceé's as her own happy smile pulled from the corners of her lips.

"That was nice. And hot." Cheryl murmured and Toni agreed, following the statement with a soft chuckle.

"I love you, baby. I can't wait to call you my wife." Toni said with the utmost sincerity.

"I love you too, my sweet. And maybe we don't have to wait that long for that to be a reality." Cheryl lifted an eyebrow after her words, and Toni smiled at her, knowing exactly what she meant.

Maybe this weekend they would be celebrating more than just a simple engagement; after all, what better place to get married than their favorite city?

They say that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, but this was something the couple wouldn't be keeping a secret, and they couldn't wait to inform the rest of the world that they were each other's for the rest of their lives.


End file.
